Late on Da Rent
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: When Sousuke can't pay his monthly rent, he convinces his kindly Hawaiian landlord to show some aloha. ONE-SHOT.


**A REQUEST BY** ** . Had a lot of fun with this one.**

It was nice breezy day in Honolulu as Mr. John Chin was sipping Hawaiian tea while reading the Honolulu Star-Advertiser. At 63, he was enjoying his golden years living in his 2 story home that his family have lived in for well over 80 years. Good thing too because it would run for 2 million dollars today in Hawaii's hot housing market. He was an amicable man, always wishing others aloha and giving out free dishes like manapua and spam musubi to children and others yet he did have a dark side. He was a former Triad boss, leading to virtually controlling the western half of Oahu while the yakuza controlled the east. When he was young, he was feared for his ruthlessness, cunning, and stink eye. Now as an old man, he's chosen to forgo that life for an existence with more aloha. Yes a more simple humble life. If there was one thing Uncle Chin enjoyed in his old age is young men. Specifically young college men. He really just love fresh fruit ripe for picking. It would be an understatement to say that he's had quite the sexual adventure in his long life. Men of every shape and color has been in his bed, usually through tourism by he has had experiences with men on his visits on the mainland. Also the male prostitutes he received during his time in the Triad. But now in his old age he just gives young males a slight flirt and wink. He also tells them how handsome they are. But back to the present. While he is the owner of his home, he often gives families, old people, and students a place to crash for a few months (and considering that it's Hawaii, his house is often full of tenants). He gets really giddy when a hot young male stud comes to stay and wouldn't you know it? A hot young male stud is living with him. Sousuke Yamazaki was his name. He was an 18 year old freshman from Japan studying accounting and entrepreneurship at the University of Hawaii at Manoa. He plans to start his own business or accounting firm in Hawaii. And when I say stud I mean it. Sousuke was a gym nut to no extreme. In addition to his weekly regimen at UFC GYM Honolulu, he also worked in the backyard gym Uncle Chin hadn't visited in well over 20 years. At Sousuke's request, he refurbished it to look like a decent setup. Also befitting of his gym nut personality, he was a major showoff. He had a Herculean body and he knew it. He usually walks around in wife beaters and loose Aloha shorts that shows off his muscular body. He smiles at all the stares he get not only from Uncle Chin but the general populace as well. He's glad that the neighborhood he lives in was full of old people that drool seeing him, male and female. Sousuke also was a major playboy and deciding to be respectful always bangs girls somewhere else. Now to say Uncle Chin was attracted to Sousuke would be putting it mildly. He didn't believe in God but he thanked whatever was up there for bringing such a gift out of legend. He tries so hard to hide his erection whenever Sousuke comes from working out all sweaty and often times shirtless. How many times has he fantasized about those muscles? Running his hands through those succulent abs, thick pecs, feeling those huge biceps, that granite back. If Uncle Chin was being honest, Sousuke's musculature was between Zeb Atlas and TJ Cummings. Which was accurate considering he was one hell of a swimmer, even winning nationals in Japan. He's also a great surfer and Uncle Chin leaves his house usually only to watch his surf Hawaii's massive waves, hoping no one would see an old man get a boner from his extremely hot young tenant. Fortunately, Sousuke was the only person living with him at the moment so he could look upon with brazen lust. He would hate to see one of the young families with children wonder why he's starting at the handsome college student. And he was handsome. So much so that even other males have acknowledged it. Yep Sousuke was the perfect man. And he comes a family with a restaurant that was doing well yet they still couldn't afford to send Sousuke a car so the Japanese male had to use transportation. Sousuke always remembered to pay his rent of $1500 dollars on time. One day however...

Sousuke was just finishing his workout in the backyard.

"Aloha, Sousuke. Feeling tired yet?" asked Uncle Chin.

"Sure am Mr. C. I could sure use a drink right about now." said Sousuke.

"Well I have 2 glasses of ice cold tea here and some ono grinds (delicious foods). Would you lik to sit with me? And remember it's Uncle in Hawaii." asked Uncle Chin.

"Of course. Let me pull up a chair." said the Japanese teen. Uncle Chin tried everything in his power not to get an erection from Sousuke but found it impossible. The sweat dripping down his hard, muscled body was so enticing, he tried to stop himself from attacking him. It didn't help that he wiped the sweat from his body. The older man wished he was that towel. Sousuke then put his shirt flower muscle shirt. Uncle Chin was sorta disappointed by it still hugged his pecs and abs ever so tightly. "Thanks again, Uncle Chin. I so needed this." Sousuke began to chow down on arare (rice crackers popular in Hawaii) and butter mochi with li hing mui powder (rice cakes with dried plum powder)

"Your welcome. And I'm sure dat you know tomorrow you rent is due, yeah?" said Uncle Chin.

"I know. And I'll be sure to pay it." said Sousuke.

"Oh dat's da kine!" said Uncle Chin.

"Da kine?" asked Sousuke.

"Eh you know Sousuke. It mean anything. You've lived on these islands long enough." said Uncle Chin.

"Sorry about that." Just then Sousuke's phone rung. "Excuse me." He went into another room. Uncle Chin took this as an opportunity to deflate his boner. He thought of nasty things: cold spam, annoying tourists, flood weather. He instantly became soft. Good thing too as Sousuke entered the room.

"What's goin on?" he asked him.

"Uncle Chin, I have bad news." he said.

"What bad news?" asked Uncle.

"My dad said that a fire occurred in the restaurant and had to close for about three weeks. He can't pay my rent for the month." said Sousuke.

"Ohh that's bummah, yeah?" said Uncle Chin.

"I know. Can you give me and extension on the rent?" asked Sousuke.

"Ehhh no can, Sousuke. I really expect tenants to pay da full amount, yeah? Ass why I'm able to keep my place so shiny." said Uncle.

"Please Uncle! I have nowhere else to go! Every place already has people or are out of my price range. And this is the only place close to campus. Is their anything I can do?" he begged.

"Sorry, Sou but if I give you an extension I'd have to give every buggah who comes here an extension and dat wen be fair to anyone pay da rent on time, yeah?" said Uncle Chin. Sousuke was down on his knees.

"Come on, Uncle. Please I really need to stay. I'm doing so well in school and...and..." Sousuke is remembering all the times he caught Uncle Chin staring at him. The older man pretending to not care but oh ho Sousuke knew all right. He even knew about his erections he tried to hide. He caught him looking at him whenever he was surfing or whenever he comes in from a workout. Sousuke was noooo idiot and what thought of was just crazy to work.

"You know Uncle C. Have I told you how handsome you are?" he said.

"Ehh what?" asked Uncle Chin.

"It's true. You look so good for an old man." he said. Uncle Chin was not on the pot bellied side as most Hawaiian uncles are. He did keep a good figure though it did have a bit of a gut.

"Well mahalo plenty Sou but I don't know what dat has to do with the rent." said Uncle Chin.

"Well I do see you staring at me all the time." replied the college student. Uncle Chin nearly spat out his tea.

"Um...Um...Um...Are you lolo, Sousuke? You been grinding too much cuttlefish. How'z about you lay down." he attempted to lie with a weak chuckle.

"Don't play coy, Uncle. I see it all time. You get hard whenever I come in shirtless and sweaty. And I know you stare at me when I'm in my room flexing. I'm not dumb, sir. A mirror works both ways." Uncle Chin was in the doghouse now. There was no way he could pull one over on this hot college stud. He was sweating himself to death. "And I have the evidence on my phone." He showed him staring at a practically naked Sousuke feeling his own body. Now Sousuke had enough proof to use against him, potentially in a court of law.

"I'm sorry, Sousuke. It's just dat well you soooo kona (a word used to describe a hot male) and it's been soo long since I've had a moke lik' you grace my house. Li' really long. Almost small kid time." said the Hawaiian uncle. "And I know you're not a mahu."

"A what?" asked Sousuke.

"A homosexual." said Uncle Chin.

"Yeah, I'm not. But I think I can make an exception." said Sousuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Uncle Chin.

"You know. The old saying: You scratch my back and I scratch yours." Uncle Chin still didn't follow.

"I still no understand."

"Ok we both know you like me. Sooooo if you drop this month's rent for me, I'll let you do anything you want to my body. How's about that?" Sousuke said. Uncle was flabbergasted. It would be the opportunity of a lifetime to sleep with a sexy young hunk like Sousuke. But still it wouldn't be fair to give Sousuke a break and ignore everyone else. He thought his days in the Triads where he accepted bribes and made many deals that were 'not nice' to say the least. Yet his libido often got the better of him. He may be old but he still has horny thoughts like a 20-something and it was killing him whether or not to deny this invitation. If he gives in, what happens if Sousuke misses rent next time? Would he use this again? What if he wants something else, like money or hell the house to himself? And it was that, ironically, that only turned Uncle Chin on even more. So forgoing his landlord duty and returning to his Triad persona, he agrees.

"Yes! YES! A MILLIONS TIMES YES! I'VE WANTED DAT FINE ASS EVER SINCE YOU CAME HERE!" Sousuke smiled.

"Well, get ready for the time of your life, old man. But just so we're clear, I don't have to pay this month?" Sousuke asked. He still thought about it. He really needed money to get some repairs done around the house but he figured he'd just dip into his saving yet he was saving for a trip to visit his brother's family in Seattle but he figured what was another year. Just as he was about to say something, he hit the table and the table hit his chin, knocking off his glasses. Now as people who knew him in his old age knew he was makapō (blind) as a wolf spider so like Velma from Scooby Doo he bent down to pick them up. When he puts them back on, he comes face to face with his cock, soft but huge. Like bigger than almost all of the men he's had hard. Uncle Chin was both shocked and aroused at the same time. If Sousuke was this brazen, he must really will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. "Like what you see?" he said teasingly.

"Sou, oi e, dat thing-"

"Is huge. If I had a dollar for every girl that told me that, I could buy all the homeless people in this state McMansions. Just wait till it gets hard."

"You really want to stay here don't you, Sou?" asked Uncle.

"Yes Uncle C. When I want something, I'm willing to do whatever it takes." said Sousuke. Uncle Chin smiled deviously.

"Well in dat case, kona...Where should we began?"

"Anywhere you want." Sousuke said amorously. Uncle gladly took him up on that. He began by rubbing Sousuke's perfectly sculpted abs, feeling every hard earned piece of flesh that Sousuke pumped away. It was harder than the all of the mountains of Hawaii put together. He thought to himself those abs need a good licken. His tongue covered all of the Japanese's man lower body. Uncle Chin then felt his huge, thick pecs. They were perfect: A mixture of soft and sinew with the most pert nipples in the history of man. "Enjoying feeling my body?"

'What a moke' thought Uncle. He knew full well he was having the time of his life. He was such a glory whore. Uncle Chin then felt what was possibly the best ass in Hawaii. Two big buff beefy cheeks that were carved by Pele herself. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw the real thing. Months of only seeing it clothed let up to this.

"You have one da kine of an ass!"

"Heh. I never miss for glute day." said Sousuke.

"Well as we say: I'm about to grind!" he said. Uncle Chin wasted no time and devouring the heavenly ass. This caused Sousuke to moan. He has never had his ass eaten out before. Usually he's the one to eat out the numerous asses of women but having it done to him was actually pretty relaxing. Uncle grabbed his thick tree trunk thighs and ate his ass deeper. Sousuke moaned louder and his cock began to rise. Uncle played with his orange sized balls. 'Manapua's got nothing on dees balls.' he thought.

"Ugh! Keep doing that, old man and you might make me cum."

"Uh uh. No way, moke. Dis uncle's gon' teach you how to respect his elders." Uncle Chin continued eating him out then worshipping his cavernous back. 'It's like pure granite.' He planted kisses all over his backside. From his thick calves all the way to his collarbone.

"Hey Uncle. I think my snake would love some attention." He instantly knew what Sousuke meant. He thought it was amazing before but seeing it full mast was a whole nother experience. By his estimates, it was 15 inches long and 3 inches thick. Way, way, waaay bigger than any man he's ever seen. Sousuke caught him staring wide eyed. He laughed. "Do you know how many girls give it that look?"

"Quite a choke (a lot), I must say." said Uncle.

"But don't worry, old man. I think you can take it." Uncle Chin wasn't sure about that. The sheer size of it was enough to make even the most experienced cocksuckers think twice. But 40 years in the Triads gave him a thicker shell than this. Grabbing the mighty phallus he opened his mouth as wide as he could and started his descent. The head alone was enough to fill his mouth. Deeper and deeper and deeper he went until he somehow miraculously was able to engulf the whole thing. "My God, Uncle. You've gone further than any woman has on my big cock." Thanks to taking so many other cocks and constantly practicing with cucumbers, he achieve a feat that Sousuke thought was implausible. Uncle Chin bobbed his head up and down on his cock, fondling his balls in the process. Sousuke moaned for it seemed like this old man really does have a few tricks up his sleeves. Holding on to his Herculean ass, he went faster and faster. The moaning Japanese student had to sit down in a chair. "OOOHH FUCK! I'M GONNA-" Sousuke unleashed into his mouth, virtually filling it in seconds. He swallowed pint after pint. Sousuke continuing firing until he was completely spent. When Uncle Chin got off his dick, he was surprised he was still hard.

"Well Sousuke it look like you still wen hard."

"Ha. Uncle C, I can stay hard for virtually hours."

"Oohh we gon have sooo much fun, kona."

"But it's kinda unfair."

"Whadda you mean?"

"I'm completely naked and you're not."

"Ohh bumbai (in due time), I want to worship you hana hou (again)" Uncle once again rubbed his hands across his broad muscled chest and abs. "So ono" He felt that ass which he decided was his favorite part of his body. "Flex fo me, kona." Sousuke did as told. Uncle felt how hard his biceps were. Almost as big as bowling balls. He gave them a kiss. He then licked his collarbone and motorboated his chest.

"You're such a greedy pua." Uncle Chin took it as a compliment. He held his back again. Sousuke moaned as the insatiable older man kept licking and sucking on his body.

"Ehh let's take dis to my bedroom. Then I can really grind on dis heiau (temple), yeah?"

"Whatever you say, old man." Sousuke carried him bridal style. 'The things I do' he thought. Reaching his brightly colored master room, Sousuke got on the bed. Uncle Chin took a moment to observe the creature. He could only imagine what all those girls must feel at having that monster in their pussies. But he decided that he'll take it in the ass another time. Right now he just want to worship this citadel. Uncle Chin kissed Sousuke on the cheek and rubbed those pecs again. He thought that they were implants. He kissed his abs and jerked off his cock.

"Turn around." said Uncle. Sousuke did as command and held his ass high up. Uncle Chin immediately grind it and jerked off his dick so much it was gonna fall off. Of course the college student moaned louder than before. Apparently Uncle was teaching him the island ways of love. Sousuke came again, getting semen on his sheets. "You sure a da kine cum foundain, Sou but let's see if we can milk this foundain dry. Turn back around." Uncle held on to his cock. "I think I'm gonna cockaroach (steal) you from all dees women on dis island."

"I'd be down with that." said Sousuke.

"Well whateva da circumstances, I just love big Kepani (Japanese) cock, yeah?" he said as he gobbled up the huge wang. If Sousuke thought this uncle was a good cocksucker before, he hadn't seen nothing yet! Uncle Chin sucked on him at a brutal pace. He sure was used to the size by now. Uncle put his fingers in Sousuke's moaning mouth, giving him the cue to suck on them. He used his other free hand to finger his ass. Uncle could tell Sousuke was getting ready for another cumshot till he got and idea. "Stay right here, Sou. I'll be back." Sousuke heard some rustling and only wondered what evil things this old-timer has cooked up. Upon returning, he saw Uncle had a pot of rice, a can of whipped cream, and some lit candles.

"Ummmmmm Uncle...what's that?"

"Just some kine dings I have fo our fun. Since your body is so ono, I thought about adding condiments, yeah?'' said Uncle. "I had dis small kid time and always wana try. And of course I can have you goin' no where." Uncle Chin grabbed some restraints and tied them to his bed. Sousuke now was at the mercy of this horny old Hawaiian man. But if he could get a month of free rent, it was worth it. Uncle grabbed 6 scoops of rice and put them on each of his abs. And then sprayed some cream on his pecs. Finally, Uncle put an manapua (pork steamed bun) in his mouth. "Oi, Sou you look just what the manapua man have in his truck, yeah?" He began his trail on his smorgasbord by grinding on his abs. "As we say in Hawaii, if it don't have rice, it not worth grinding." He said as he ate the rice, kissing his bare skin in the process. He continued licking his body and mopping up the cream. Sousuke chuckled a bit. That was something Uncle didn't think before. He grabbed a feather from his drawer and used it to tickle his armpits. The Japanese teen laughed into the steamed bun. Uncle only smiled deviously. He believed his musk was the perfect accessory. Uncle grabbed one of the lit candles and poured hot wax on his body. Sousuke's muffled screams where music to his ears. He then poured wax on his thighs and the young stud screamed louder. Uncle saved the best for last by pouring wax on his ballsac. Sousuke screamed so hard that he spit out the manapua and let out a loud bellow. "Eh brah, you wanna wake up the neighbors?" Sousuke kept his mind on the free rent thought at this point he was hoping for free rent for the rest of the year.

"You're so...fucking kinky."

"Oh baby, Uncle Chin's just gettin started." he said as he grabbed his still hard member and sucked it again. No matter how much he goes down on him, he's always amazed at his humongous size. His hands worshiped his pecs and abs again, still shiny from the scraps of food that was on them. Sousuke moaned again and this time he unleashed more of his near endless reserves of semen. It splattered all over his face. "Your cum is so ono, Sou." He put a cock ring on his penis. This time Uncle wants Sousuke to reallly let loose. He sucked on his toes, wanting to get every inch of his body this time. Sousuke let out a bit of a yelp. 'Look like his toes really sensitive.' Uncle, being the sadist he is, gave them a good physical. He also did the same to his equally squeamish under regions of his muscled thighs. Uncle continued licking Sousuke's sides, eventually reaching his face and giving his lips another kiss. "I'm really gon enjoy this, Sou. And then I'll be pau (done)." he whispered in his ear. Sousuke hoped what he had planned would be over soon. Uncle Chin grabbed a 12 inch dildo from his closet. He immediately knew that thing was for his ass. He couldn't believe he was about to be penetrated for the first time in his 18 years of life. If he chickened out now, Uncle would surely cancel this agreement so he just maned up and hoped for the best. Uncle Chin didn't give the younger male no time to prepare but inserted the rubber toy brazenly. Sousuke screamed at being on the receiving end for the first time. 'Is this how all the woman I do feel? Hell, is better than I imagined' he thought. Uncle once again gobbled up his fuckstick. Using his abs as leverage, he sucked harder and faster. Sousuke moaned as loud as he could. This was definitely the kinkiest sex he's ever had and with a male no doubt, something he thought would never happened. But here he was, at the complete mercy of a horny old man. He knew he wasn't going to last for longer. Uncle Chin was the first lover to tired him out naturally instead of him forcing his climaxes on girls. Just a few more minutes, Sousuke couldn't hold on any longer.

"Uncle...Uncle I'm gonna-"

"Say no more, Sou." he removed the cock ring and his member erupted like Mauna Kea. There was so much more than his previous cumshots, Uncle thought his bed was going to turn white. He swallowed the vast majority of the semen, swallowing it like the last drop of shaved ice. More and more cum came out until finally it was all over. His monster cock finally deflated. Sousuke was panting heavily. He had thought Uncle Chin would merely just feel his body, not go all BDSM on him. But if he was being completely honest, he really enjoyed himself and does not regret it one bit. He definitely was going to bribe Uncle again. The older man cut his restraints and Sousuke reveled at having his limbs back. Uncle Chin saw the beautiful Hawaiian sunset and decided to rest along with Sousuke. He coddled up to the teen, fully clothed what Sousuke was butt naked. "So how was it, Sou?"

"It was absolutely...amazing!" said the Japanese student.

"Ehh I thought so. You were such a pono boy." said Uncle as he rubbed his pecs.

"You know I just might do this again. Only this time I'll have the rent paid."

"Oh so you say you do dis bumbai you need something, yeah? or better yet want something?" asked Uncle.

"Yes." Uncle Chin gave him a big smile.

"Well, kona as Pele is my witness I'll be more than happy to oblige." He gave Sousuke one last kiss before going to sleep.

"Oh mahalo plenty Uncle."

**THE END**


End file.
